Cancer Prevention and Population Sciences (CPPS) Program PROJECT SUMMARY The mission of the Cancer Prevention and Population Sciences (CPPS) Program is to conduct exceptional research in cancer prevention and control through innovative, multi-disciplinary scientific interactions that will lead to reductions in cancer morbidity and mortality. CPPS Members provide nationally and internationally recognized expertise across the entire cancer prevention continuum. Our focus on risk factors is in molecular and genetic epidemiology, behavioral research in tobacco cessation, obesity, and addiction, and statistical genetics. Our outstanding outcomes research builds on expertise in health services research, clinical science and molecular epidemiology. The overarching focus of our research is on high-risk patients who reside in our catchment area of Harris County, Texas, and special emphasis is placed on disparities specific to the cancers of concern in our catchment area. The CPPS Program currently has 23 research and 10 clinical members from 5 departments (Medicine, Surgery, Pediatrics, Molecular and Cellular Biology, and Psychiatry) representing multiple scientific disciplines, including epidemiology, genetics, psychology/psychiatry, behavioral science, health services and comparative effectiveness research, implementation science research, internal medicine, medical oncology, nutrition, and biostatistics. CPPS Members have been successful in obtaining independent funding to support their research: 100% of research members have peer-reviewed cancer-related research grants or contracts, resulting in a research portfolio (direct) totaling $14,904,759 in grants/contract funding, of which $13,522,462 is peer- reviewed and $5,688,368 is from NCI. During the previous grant period, CPPS Program faculty published a total of 572 papers, of which 38% were intra-programmatic, 15% were inter-programmatic, and 46% were inter- institutional. Important program resources include the Population Sciences Biorepository (PSB). The leadership and members are internationally-recognized in many areas of population sciences and strive to train the next generation of cancer prevention researchers.